Unwanted change
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Septimus is hosting a party up in heaven, one to impress the angels and try to prove to them he is a good future guardian for the earth. He's very nervous naturally. One wrong move and it's game over. Unfortunately... his nervousness doesn't only affect him. It affects his partner too.


**Just a small one-shot. I think it's a decent time for it to come up as well.**

 **Now I just hope it goes alright is all.**

* * *

Flames sparked off of the demons head as he attempted to brush out his hair, mentally growling at the fact he even had to brush it at all. Perhaps even growling in reality as well, he didn't know. He was too focused on his reflection. The demon that stared back at him in the mirror. One that used to hate looking proper and trying hard to impress others. One that now only wanted that and more. One that only wanted acceptance, and wanted to fit into his role without any issues. One that... was determined to do his best today.

Even if it was only a light dance. A Gala for the angels to see the true Septimus.

The fire demon was truly anxious for tonight. A night where he was hosting a ball, dance, gala... for the angels to come to to see that he could lead them. His coronation was still a long ways away. But he needed to prove to them all that they can trust him. That he wasn't the same demon he used to be. That truly... he was ready to accept his role now, no matter how terrified he was. That he was finally ready to step up and prove he could handle it. To take his fathers place as the worlds guardian... true. He knew it wouldn't be easy. Not at all. But it had to be done. And he was finally ready to stop fearing it. He was ready to accept it now.

Now he just needed to show them all he was ready. Ready... even if he wasn't sure he was ready... he had to be. The coronation was only a month away. He'd been practicing, training for it. Rehearsals after rehearsals, training after training, in world practice... he felt more ready for it than he ever had before. He could do this. He had to...

" Aww. There's my handsome demon...~ "

A bit taken by the sudden voice, having almost assumed it to be his mothers, he soon realized that it... was too alluring to be. The voice he'd grown accustom to as of late. Smiling, not minding how this wonderful woman got to his dressing room (and thankful for being decent when she arrived), he turned to face her. His wonderful reaper... his eternal goddess of death... Hope. The reaper in the doorway, smiling her seductive smile of hers, leaning against the doorframe.

" You should've told me you were coming Hope~ "

" You think I wouldn't have? Not only did Flash insist since I'm already an important figure... but my flame prince is the host as well. Now how could I stay away~? "

Grinning, the reaper started to come closer to him, sitting herself down on the vanity in front of him. Leg crossed over the other.

" Besides. I want to help you make a good impression too. I even dressed up all fancy just for you~ "

Smiling, he started to take in her appearance. Hope was wearing a deep blue sleeveless dress that was revealing at her chest, just as her old attire, but held black lace on it to add detail. She wore a golden belt that not only held a red gem in the center, but slopped down too, with golden beads and rubies attached to each side of it like a chain. She wore sparkling black gloves and tights, and golden high heels. And her dress, not only ruffled out on the bottom with glittering black decorating the edges, but it also cut separated on the left side, letting her left leg show. Truly... a stunning outfit it was. But...

" I haven't worn this in ages... I forgot how much I liked it...~ "

Hope said warmly, blushing and looking down at her own attire. Smiling the whole while so, looking happier than she'd ever been seen. So warm...

Septimus. Not even catching her glee as his own smile fell.

" ... Hope, it's... nice, but... "

Hopes smile fell now, looking up to him. Blush cooled and looking taken back.

" ... b-but...? "

" But... this gala. It's a bit more, casual. And bright. I, I'm not this look would suit things... "

Glaring just a bit now, rather offended it seemed... Hope stood up, hands on her hips.

" So, what, I shouldn't wear this? "

" W-w-well, I... "

Septimus tried to answer this, not sure how to without sounding like a total jerk. He wanted her happy, but... he really needed to make a good impression too... hopefully, she as a queen, would understand... standing up himself, looking down now. Unable to look at her... softly, he spoke.

" I do like what you're wearing, but... I, also want tonight to go smoothly, Hope... if, if you could, maybe... you know, wear something a little more... bright? "

Hopes eyes widened to this, feeling... a weird stinging in her chest. Heart... unable to believe Septimus just said that! Did he... really hate her appearance that much?! D-did making those angels happy mean more to him than her own happiness?! After she JUST told him how much she liked her outfit... she never wore super elegant dresses... and this one was her absolute favorite...

... was she just being sensitive...?

" ... al... alright... how, how about this then...? "

Turning to the vanity herself, she watched herself as she engulfed her body in light. Having it stay a moment or two before, having it fade. Seeing her new attire. A short, ruffled pink dress that still did show off her chest, but was short and ruffled at the end, touching her upper thighs. She wore a golden belt with a glittery neon star for the clip, a purple, preppy coat with short sleeves that only reached above her elbow... long red and light purple, fingerless gloves andj tights following the previous striped color scheme. And finally, the only part she remotely liked... purple boots with golden chains around them, glittering star charms attached to them. The only part she liked... she didn't even like her make-up she wore purple lipstick and purple eye shadow with golden gems attached to her eye lids, right above her eyelashes.

She usually loved purple, her favorite color... she couldn't stand how it added to her... cutesy, appearance...

" ... how's that, Septimus...? "

She asked gently, not able to turn to face him. Not when she could see his, SICKENING awe, through the mirror... how much he obviously liked it...

" Hope it's... perfect! You look stunning~! "

 _' Stunning... so I guess I looked hideous before... '_ Hope mentally grumbled, looking down and glaring. How could Septimus be so... oblivious, to her discomfort right now?!

... did he just... not like her appearance? Did she look... ugly before this? She always thought she looked fine men always hit on her, or stared at her maybe it was just because of her figure, or... chest, frankly... was she just always unappealing apart from her body...?

" ... actually... could you change your hair too? "

" MY HAIR?! "

Hope bellowed, turning to him in a blind rage. Eyes glowing a VIOLENT red color, snapping out.

" YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CHANGE MY _HAIR_ TOO?! "

Septimus shank a bit, taken by his MAD she suddenly got to this. Shaken up, not sure how to say it when she had gotten so mad over a simple request...

" ... it... it just... doesn't, go... with your outfit, s-so... "

Huffing loudly she whipped around to see the mirror. Slowly, calming. But only slightly. Easily seeing Septimus' point. Her, her gorgeous long black hair, really didn't go with the pink outfit Septimus wished her to wear. The gothic style didn't match the currently preppy one..

She really had to give up her hair too then, huh...

* * *

 _Soon the gala began. The angels all being their usual, angel selves. Stuck up and proper. And now... she was one of them..._

 _With hair blond with purple tips, hip length and curly... she was one of them. The preppy, overly cheerful- FAKE... angels. She was the proper girlfriend for the royal family. Cute... pink... preppy and... not goth. She knew she looked nice. Everyone was telling her she did. But... she felt disgusting. This wasn't her, she didn't like it..._

 _But Septimus did..._

 _She had to wear this._

 _She had to look proper._

 _She had to be a good girlfriend..._

 _For if she didn't change to what Septimus wanted... he'd be upset. And look bad in front of these angelic SNOBS..._

 _She'd never felt this... horrible before. Her old appearance truly was hated by Septimus that much? So much that he'd make her change...? She loved him... she couldn't reveal her discomfort. Not only now did she have to be his queen, but she had to be his girlfriend. His proper, preppy girlfriend... for him. She would endure... the pressure of this role must be the problem. Maybe when things settled it would get better..._

 _... he... certainly looked happy out there..._

* * *

 **Aww... poor Hope... gosh this was hard to type. To get her feelings across just right.**

 **Hope this turned out ok. Btw... just for the record. I seem to write a LOT better when I tune everything out and listen to music, lol. X'D**


End file.
